Just sex
by siobanX
Summary: Traduction de Ptyx : Harry déteste Snape. Pourtant il est attiré par lui comme un aimant... Slash HPSS. Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Just sex**

**Auteur: Ptyx**

**Traductrice:** Sioban Parker

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Ptyx et je traduis avec son autorisation. Sur ce site, vous trouverez ses fics en portugais sous le nom de Ptyxx et ses fics en anglais sous le nom de Spandrell (elle se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris).

**Avertissements:** slash HP/SS. Harry a 17 ans. Même s'il est majeur chez les sorciers, l'histoire est à la limite du chan. Si cela vous déplaît, ne lisez pas ! cette fic a été écrite en mars 2005 et ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

**Notes**: voici la première partie de sa fic. Elle est suivie d'un sequel qui s'appelle "Sans défense". Je le posterai à la suite.

Merci à Ptyx pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic. Merci à ma beta-reader Zazaone pour avoir rendu ma traduction beaucoup plus agréable à lire !

* * *

**« Just sex » de Ptyx**

**Partie 1: Juste une histoire de sexe...**

Quand Harry commença sa septième année à Poudlard, il savait qu'il devrait s'entraîner dur pour affronter Voldemort. Dès la première semaine, il demanda à Dumbledore d' organiser des leçons supplémentaires pour le préparer. Le directeur se proposa pour les cours avancés d'Occlumancie et il choisit les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape comme autres tuteurs pour Harry.

Snape et Flitwick commencèrent l'entraînement au duel magique. Les différences dans leur enseignement étaient considérables. Flitwick était serein, chevaleresque, plein de surprises mais toujours _fair-play_. Snape était un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, fourbe comme l'animal symbole de sa Maison.

En ce début de trimestre, les amis de Harry gardaient un peu leurs distances. Ron était dorénavant Préfet en Chef; il était soucieux de suivre l'exemple des autres Weasley pour satisfaire sa mère. Hermione restait obsédée par les études.

Quant à la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de Harry, elle demeurait confinée entre ses draps, derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et sous la douche… Lors de sa sixième année, Harry avait pris conscience qu'il était davantage attiré par les garçons. Cette révélation ne l'avait pas soulagé le moins du monde : l'homosexualité était un tabou, à la fois à Poudlard et dans le monde des sorciers.

Harry se sentait misérable. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui, et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Harry avait appris à observer, à reconnaître les moindres mouvements de Snape pour l'affronter en duel. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de se rappeler les gestes de Snape pivotant brusquement, saisissant sa baguette, les muscles de ses épaules et de son torse se tendant au point d'être visibles sous sa robe …

Il était plus facile de le scruter en cours de Potions, quand sa distraction ne le projetait pas violemment contre un mur, ou en l'air suspendu par les pieds. Snape semblait avoir une prédilection pour ce sortilège, celui même que James Potter avait utilisé contre lui, comme Harry l'avait vu dans la pensine. Peut-être Snape cherchait-il à prendre sa revanche sur James à travers son fils. Harry était parfaitement conscient de la haine qu'il lui inspirait.

Parfois, Snape surprenait Harry le fixant, s'approchait et penchait un œil inquisiteur sur sa potion. Evidemment, le garçon avait commis quelque erreur. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. La proximité du Maître des Potions l'envoyait dans une autre dimension, emplie de sensations: certaines déplaisantes, rebutantes, mais d'autres… L'odeur, la proximité du sorcier, la sensation de son souffle sur sa peau: tout aiguisait les sens de Harry et son cœur battait la chamade.

Harry était convaincu d'être anormal. Il s'en rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer, pendant un de leurs duels, dominant Snape physiquement. Ou même… être dominé par lui. Ces deux perspectives provoquaient tout à la fois attraction et répulsion.

Une nuit, Harry se réveilla après un rêve érotique où Snape l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il tordit les draps dans ses mains, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, et eut la certitude qu'une maladie horrible avait pris possession de son esprit.

En cours de Potions, une fois encore, Snape surprit Harry à le regarder. Quand le professeur s'approcha, le feu soudain qui s'alluma dans ses prunelles prouva qu'il avait finalement compris.

Harry rougit immédiatement, s'attendant à voir un rictus moqueur sur le visage de Snape. Mais non. L'expression de l'homme lui arracha un frisson dès qu'il l'identifia : le désir. Ce même désir qui tourmentait Harry. Le sol sembla vibrer sous le battement de leurs cœurs. Harry remercia le ciel d'être assis. Snape ferma les yeux, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

A la fin du cours, Harry rejoignit son dortoir au bord de la nausée. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Snape était un sale con répugnant. Comment pouvait-il lui inspirer du désir ? Ce qui se disait sur les hormones des adolescents était-il donc vrai ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ses hormones s'emballent justement pour Snape ?

Harry essaya de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Cependant lors de leur duel suivant, Harry perdait toute concentration dès que leurs yeux se croisaient.

« Soyez attentif, Potter », s'acharnait Snape.

Pourtant lui aussi était clairement mal à l'aise…

L'incident se reproduisit plusieurs fois, au point que Harry ne progressait plus. Perdant patience, Snape lui arracha la baguette des mains et le fixa de son regard reptilien.

« Potter, vous me faites perdre mon temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Vous ne restez pas concentré. »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! » répondit Harry, criant presque.

« Non, je ne le sais pas », répliqua Snape de sa voix la plus grave.

Le monde sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry poussa son professeur contre le meuble le plus proche – son bureau – et se pressa contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine.

Au début, Snape resta comme stupéfixé. Harry en profita pour se serrer contre sa cuisse. Un gémissement lui échappa. Son membre durci voulait par-dessus tout poursuivre ce contact. Mais Snape agrippa fermement le garçon par les épaules pour le repousser. Harry tenta de le contraindre, mais la force physique de Snape était bien supérieure. Harry se mit en colère.

Il n'acceptait pas cela.

Il ne se laisserait pas humilier. Il ne le supplierait jamais.

En dernier ressort, il posa la main sur le sexe de l'homme qu'il trouva dur sous les vêtements, et le caressa.

Snape hoqueta de surprise et laissa leurs baguettes tomber au sol. Harry n'y prêta nulle attention. Il refoula une vague de bile à l'idée de toucher Snape, ce salaud graisseux, si intimement. Il se concentra sur le contact si excitant de sa chair contre cette cuisse, tout en flattant le sexe de l'homme.

Snape s'était complètement abandonné à ses caresses et donnait des coups de reins contre la main qui le touchait, enserrant la taille de Harry et plongeant les dents dans son cou. « Je masturbe un vampire, pensa Harry avec dérision, un vampire qui me répugne. Il est grotesque, à se frotter ainsi contre moi. Il souffle comme un animal. »

Snape saisit ses fesses et le pressa contre lui, avec un gémissement rauque. Cet attouchement détruisit la dernière résistance de Harry : il se sentit fondre, mordit le torse de Snape à travers sa robe et jouit dans ses vêtements.

Quand il put de nouveau respirer normalement, il s'aperçut que l'homme l'avait retourné, face contre le bureau, et qu'il se frottait frénétiquement contre ses fesses. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il se tint obstinément immobile, retenant son dégoût, jusqu'à ce que Snape pousse un cri étranglé et s'effondre contre lui, le corps agité de soubresauts.

Harry voulait disparaître, être n'importe où sauf ici. Mais il était coincé. Quand il sentit le corps de Snape s'éloigner du sien, il eut à peine le courage de se retourner. Quand il s'y décida enfin, Snape n'était plus dans la pièce. Harry remercia le ciel et en profita pour filer.

Premier problème : Snape était toujours son professeur et Harry était confronté à lui presque quotidiennement.

Second problème : en dépit de toute sa répulsion et de toute sa haine, chaque fois qu'il se rappelait la scène du bureau, son excitation montait et son pantalon le comprimait douloureusement.

Durant le cours de Potions, il lutta pour éviter de regarder Snape, qui ne semblait pas non plus désireux de le braver. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il ne lui adressa pas la parole une seule fois lors de la leçon. Cependant, quand arriva la séance de duel, Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait l'affronter. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Il frappa à la porte. Snape lui ordonna d'entrer. Tremblant, Harry saisit la poignée, ouvrit la lourde porte, prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry fut projeté contre le mur et tomba.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit d'être sur vos gardes dès que vous entrez ici, Potter ? Debout. Recommencez. »

Harry ferma les yeux sans bouger. Le salaud. Il allait le lui payer. Harry respira profondément, serra fermement sa baguette et se leva.

Les cinquante minutes qui suivirent furent parmi les plus dures de son existence. Pourtant il avait déjà affronté un serpent Basilic et le plus puissant sorcier de la création ! La violence des sorts échangés était telle que Harry faillit plusieurs fois répliquer par un Impardonnable. Il se retint parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Snape le croit incapable de se défendre avec des sorts ordinaires.

A la fin du cours, Snape jeta :

« C'est terminé. Vous pouvez partir. Soyez plus vigilant la prochaine fois ! »

Harry s'appuya des deux mains sur le bureau, épuisé.

« Sortez. Je ne veux pas passer ma journée à jouer les nounous pour l'Elu. »

Harry fut envahi par la rage et il chargea littéralement son professeur. Celui-ci l'évita et pointa sa baguette.

« Vous êtes un sorcier, pas un orang-outang. Si vous attaquez un professeur de votre école, faites-le au moins comme un sorcier. »

Harry respira profondément, essayant de reprendre son calme.

« Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez me tromper, Snape. Derrière votre indifférence, vous êtes encore plus nerveux que moi. C'est pour ça que vous vous en êtes pris à moi si violemment, aujourd'hui. »

« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Je remplis mon rôle d'enseignant. »

« Et la dernière fois ? Vous remplissiez quel rôle ? »

Harry pensa être allé trop loin quand Snape devint plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Mais cela ne l'arrêtera pas, bien au contraire. Il profita de la confusion de Snape pour se ruer sur lui et le plaquer contre le mur.

Son corps répondit avec une telle intensité qu'il en fut surpris. Il devint dur sur-le-champ. La réaction de Snape fut tout aussi surprenante : toute la violence qu'il avait montrée durant le duel sembla se transformer en concupiscence qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Snape l'agrippa comme s'il voulait le faire sien.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, petit démon ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. M'humilier ? Me détruire ? »

Suffoquant presque, Harry secoua la tête.

« Non.. Je veux juste… ça », répondit-il, pressant ses hanches contre celles de Snape.

Snape tenta de l'embrasser mais Harry, révulsé, détourna la tête. Il réalisa que l'homme se croyait repoussé et il le maintint plus fermement pour ne pas le laisser partir.

« Touchez-moi, dit Harry. Comme l'autre fois… Je ferai pareil pour vous. »

Snape tira alors sur la robe de Harry et finit par la lui enlever. Harry, en sous-vêtements, se sentait terriblement vulnérable. L'homme l'enlaça et essaya de le caresser mais Harry ne voulait rien de ce genre. Il empoigna la robe noire et la passa par-dessus la tête de Snape pour le dévêtir.

Dire que le corps de Snape n'était pas beau relevait de l'euphémisme. Ses muscles étaient bien formés, mais il était trop maigre, osseux, anguleux. Ses côtes étaient trop visibles et sa peau olivâtre zébrée de cicatrices et de taches. Le sexe tendait son caleçon. Harry déglutit, sans savoir s'il ressentait de la peur ou de l'envie. Snape le serra de nouveau contre lui.

A cet instant, le contact de leurs peaux mit Harry en feu. Il eut un hoquet. Snape lui prit la main et la guidant jusqu'à son sexe, qu'il sortit de son confinement. Le membre était chaud et exsudait les premières gouttes de liqueur séminale. Harry avait une impression d'irréalité ; pas exactement comme un cauchemar, mais comme un rêve très étrange. Etait-il vraiment là, en train de caresser le sexe de Snape ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Et ce moment devint plus surréaliste encore quand son propre membre fut extrait du slip pour se nicher dans la main experte du Maître des Potions.

Des mains expertes, c'était indéniable ! Et l'odeur âpre émanant de lui, au lieu d'écœurer Harry –comme de juste- redoubla son excitation. Harry ne put se retenir davantage et jouit en mordant l'épaule de Snape.

Cette fois encore, il aurait voulu disparaître. Mais il devait remplir sa part du marché. S'efforçant de contrôler son dégoût, il affermit sa prise sur le sexe et le manipula avec rudesse, tout à sa hâte de se débarrasser de la corvée. Snape ne se plaignit pas du traitement. Au contraire, il venait au-devant de Harry avec une fougue croissante. Quand sa semence jaillit, chaude et visqueuse sur la main de Harry, celui-ci se sentit glisser hors du réel. Puis Snape l'enlaça, comme s'il voulait savourer le dernier spasme du plaisir dans une étreinte. Harry le laissa faire, se sentant pathétique.

A partir de ce jour, chaque séance de duel se termina ainsi, en masturbations réciproques et hâtives, sans échanger le moindre mot.

Pour Harry, c'était très clair.

C'était juste une histoire de sexe.

Un instinct naturel, un exutoire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à en dire. Rien d'autre ne devait être dit. Snape restait un salaud, graisseux, répugnant, mauvais. Exactement ce qu'était le sexe : quelque chose de dégoûtant et de honteux. Quiconque prétendait le contraire disait un mensonge.

C'était ainsi que Harry voyait les choses. D'autres auraient peut-être été déçus, mais pas lui. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à personne. Ses proches couraient un danger mortel. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, à Cédric, à Sirius.

Un jour, après le duel, Snape saisit un flacon sur l'une des étagères et étala la lotion verdâtre sur ses doigts.

« Déshabillez-vous, tournez-vous et prenez appui sur le bureau. »

Harry obéit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Snape s'approcha, écarta les fesses et introduisit son index, lentement.

La sensation était inconfortable, mais Harry ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle cesse. Se penchant tout contre lui, Snape l'entoura de son bras, glissa plus profondément en lui et enfouit le menton dans son cou, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Vous êtes vierge. »

« Non. »

« Menteur, dit Snape, et sa voix rauque le fit frissonner. N'ayez crainte, je ne prendrai pas votre virginité. »

Harry souhaitait envoyer sa virginité au diable. Mais en vérité il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat. Tout ce qu'il exigeait, c'était que l'homme continue ainsi… Il savait aussi qu'il voulait davantage. Il tenta de frotter son pénis contre le bureau, mais Snape le saisit. Harry sentit qu'il se liquéfiait. Le salaud ne le masturba pas. Il restait juste ainsi, le tenant, glissant son doigt, d'avant, en arrière. Harry grogna de frustration.

« Que voulez-vous ? dit Snape dans un chuchotement lascif. Peut-être que je vous touche… comme ça ? »

Snape le pénétra plus loin en tordant son doigt. Harry vit des étoiles et se retint de crier.

« Grands dieux, qu'est-ce que… »

Il pouvait deviner le sourire satisfait de Snape derrière lui, ce qui lui déplut.

A présent, Snape léchait le lobe de son oreille, tout en le possédant de son doigt, l'excitant sans pitié.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Cette ordure avait réussi à le faire supplier. Snape répondit immédiatement en recourbant son index. La vague de plaisir qui submergea Harry fut si forte qu'il tendit son corps en arrière, s'appuyant contre l'homme, et se répandit sur sa main et sur le bureau.

Quand Harry se retourna, il vit que Snape le regardait avec une émotion qu'il ne put déchiffrer. Le Maître des Potions, sous le coup de l'excitation, regardait les réactions de son étudiant détesté avec une sorte… d'adoration ? A quel jeu jouait donc l'ancien Mangemort ? Harry ne pouvait comprendre. Il se dit aussitôt qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, et quitta les lieux sans une parole.

Désormais, l'obsession de Harry était d'être possédé Snape. Rien d'autre ne pourrait le satisfaire.

« Je veux que vous… Vous savez. Je veux que vous le fassiez. Maintenant. »

« Pas maintenant. Si vous restez trop longtemps après le cours, on le remarquera. Venez dans mes appartements après le couvre-feu, sous votre cape d'invisibilité. »

Snape, vêtu d'une robe verte, ouvrit la porte et mena Harry dans sa chambre : une pièce austère, sans serpents, sans portraits de Salazar Serpentard, sans jarres remplies de cadavres d'animaux. La seule lumière était la pâle lueur d'une bougie.

Snape l'agrippa et chercha à l'embrasser. Mais Harry détourna la tête, comme toujours.

« Vous ne m'embrassez pas, Snape. Vous ne me pelotez pas non plus. »

Harry vit le visage de l'homme se contracter, visiblement désappointé.

« Si votre fantasme est le viol, vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte. Ou bien vous me laissez vous préparer convenablement, ou… »

« D'accord pour ça, mais pas pour le reste », rétorqua Harry sèchement.

Il vit Snape prendre une profonde inspiration et ôter sa robe. Il ne portait rien d'autre. Harry, la gorge sèche, se déshabilla. Ses mains tremblaient. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, de ses sous-vêtements en dernier et leva les yeux.

« Vous ne voulez pas garder vos lunettes, je présume », dit Snape d'une voix traînante.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit de sa propre distraction. Mais il se sentit ridicule, de sourire ainsi devant Snape et se mordit la lèvre. Il ôta ses lunettes et décida de les poser sur la table de chevet après avoir regardé autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Snape s'était allongé avec nonchalance sur son lit. Son sexe à demi dressé semblait attendre les caresses. Mais Harry, aucunement excité à sa vue, se sentit anormal, une fois de plus.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Ce serait lamentable et Snape le traiterait de lâche. Il monta sur le lit comme à l'échafaud, et s'allongea près de cette créature graisseuse qu'il avait choisie – oui, choisie ! – comme partenaire. Le lit était à peine assez large pour que deux personnes puissent reposer côte à côte.

Snape pivota pour le regarder et posa la main sur le mamelon du garçon. Celui-ci laissa échapper un faible soupir mais chassa prestement la main. Snape passa un bras autour de lui et approcha la bouche de l'endroit que le garçon voulait tant protéger. Harry s'écarta. Snape grogna :

« Vous êtes un idiot, Potter. Vous ne connaissez rien de rien. »

« Vous avez l'intention de continuer à m'insulter, ou quoi ? »

Snape secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Voulant le faire réagir, il referma sa main autour du sexe de l'homme qui, cependant, le repoussa avec douceur mais sans hésiter, tandis qu'il saisissait le lubrifiant dans le tiroir du chevet.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, c'est ce que vous aurez. »

Snape le fit basculer sur le ventre et lui écarta les cuisses. Harry inspira bruyamment et sentit l'odeur de Snape sur l'oreiller. Il s'attendait à trouver la taie maculée de cheveux gras. Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, cette senteur l'excita. Quand Snape toucha ses fesses, son sexe se tendit.

En silence, Snape le prépara à l'aide d'un de ses doigts puis en ajouta un second. Ils avaient déjà fait cela auparavant. Harry était accoutumé à l'intrusion. Il ne sentit une gêne que lorsque le troisième doigt se fraya un passage. Snape massa alors son point sensible. Harry gémit doucement.

Puis les doigts se retirèrent, et Harry retint difficilement un juron. Il se retint, pour ne pas donner à Snape le plaisir de le voir si réceptif, si avide d'en avoir plus.

Sans tarder, Snape lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses, se positionna et se pressa contre lui.

Grands dieux! Harry s'accrocha au matelas de toutes ses forces. C'était horriblement douloureux. Il se sentait déchiré. Snape murmurait quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son dos, pantelant comme un animal. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors qu'il pensait s'évanouir de douleur, Snape glissa une main pour le masturber. La douleur se mêla d'excitation et de plaisir. Harry émit un grognement étranglé. Snape s'arrêta un instant et le tint contre lui. Harry pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, tout comme le sien, l'accompagnant dans un rythme sauvage. Soudain, Snape changea d'angle, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, heurtant la zone si sensible à chaque coup. Harry crut fondre et cria son plaisir. La jouissance monta en lui lentement, par vagues de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le frappe dans un frisson et un gémissement sourd.

Snape continua de le pilonner, haletant de plus en plus fort. Quand il jouit enfin, il s'effondra sur Harry, en balbutiant son nom.

« Harry... »

C'était effrayant. Snape n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom. L'émotion contenue dans sa voix le frappa d'étonnement. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du plaisir, se dit-il, et ce n'était pas si étrange. Au moment de l'orgasme, lui aussi avait considéré Snape différemment. Oh, juste un instant.

Un moment d'égarement.

C'était juste une histoire de sexe.

Juste une histoire de sexe, voilà ce qui les réunissait. Pas chaque nuit, mais toutes les nuits où Harry pouvait filer jusqu'aux cachots.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les préliminaires? Pourquoi es-tu écœuré par tout, en-dehors de ma préparation manuelle? »

« Je n'ai rien du tout. Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez plus que nécessaire. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il réalisa combien elle était blessante. Que c'était étrange de toucher ainsi au vif le puissant sorcier, l'ancien Mangemort ! Il refoula son malaise mais roula aussitôt hors du lit. Snape interpréta son attitude de la manière la plus offensante possible.

« Si je te dégoûte à ce point, pourquoi reviens-tu presque chaque soir? »

Harry ne pouvait rattraper ses paroles. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« C'est juste une histoire de sexe, Snape. Rien d'autre. »

Cela se passait toujours ainsi: ils s'envoyaient en l'air puis Harry fuyait immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas rester, après avoir vu le visage congestionné de l'homme, ses yeux clos sous l'excitation, le mouvement de son torse pantelant, son corps convulsé de plaisir...

Une nuit, après un orgasme foudroyant qui l'avait laissé sans forces, Harry, épuisé et somnolent, s'attarda. Il gardait les bras le long du corps et Snape avait un bras autour de sa taille. Il se sentait trop engourdi pour se lever.

Alors Snape se pencha et, avant que Harry ne puisse le repousser, l'embrassa.

Au début, Harry resta figé. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque tentative de Snape, il s'était détourné. Mais cette fois, peut-être par apathie, il ne le fit pas. Les lèvres de Snape étaient douces, chaudes et si délicates sur les siennes. Un instant, Harry eut envie de s'ouvrir à cette langue qui lui demandait accueil... Mais non. S'il le permettait, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace. Il n'eut pas à faire un violent effort pour repousser Snape.

« Je vous ai déjà dit non. C'est répugnant. »

Les traits de Snape se contractèrent de fureur et ses bras puissants jetèrent Harry hors du lit.

« Va-t-en! Cela suffit! Tu es bien comme ton père. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! Tu devras te trouver un autre bouffon immonde pour partager ton lit. Les séances de duel sont annulées. Entraîne-toi avec Flitwick, il est bien assez compétent. »

Se redressant, Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Encore sous le choc, il chercha ses vêtements, se rhabilla, remit ses lunettes et partit sans un mot. Le professeur ne l'accompagna pas jusqu'à la porte.

Quand Harry eut rejoint son dortoir, il se roula en boule sous les couvertures. La gorge nouée, il refoula un sanglot et serra son oreiller contre lui.

Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Snape. Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il voyait ce que l'homme avait tenté de lui montrer. Maintenant, il voulait plus que tout le baiser qu'il avait justement rejeté.

_On ne connait jamais la valeur de ce que l'on a avant de l'avoir perdu_. Pour être franc, Harry avait eu envie de ce baiser depuis longtemps. Il avait rêvé des lèvres de Snape sur les siennes, des mains de Snape sur son corps. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se l'avouer; de s'avouer qu'il aimait être avec lui.

Harry se remémora chaque centimètre de ce corps laid qu'il avait appris à connaître, durant toutes ces nuits de plaisir partagé. Le regret lui tordit soudain le ventre, à la pensée qu'il ne passerait jamais la main dans ses cheveux sombres et que ses lèvres fines ne le toucheraient plus jamais.

Il avait eu peur. Peur de ressentir une émotion, peur d'être affecté par ce qui le frappait maintenant: le désespoir le plus profond. Quelle ironie! Terrifié à l'idée de connaître à nouveau ce sentiment, il avait bridé son cœur et c'était ce comportement même qui était la cause de sa détresse.

_Severus. Je n'ai jamais dit ton prénom auparavant. Il est si beau. Accorde-moi une autre chance, je t'en prie._

Plus le temps s'écoulait et moins Harry avait le courage d'affronter Snape. Il sombra dans la dépression. Tout avait perdu intérêt à ses yeux.

Environ un mois après la nuit de leur rupture, Snape n'apparut pas en cours. Le professeur Chourave, qui le remplaçait, déclara qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Les Griffondors exultèrent, donnant envie à Harry de leur sauter à la gorge, même s'ils étaient des amis et agissaient comme lui-même l'aurait fait quelques semaines auparavant.

Sur des charbons ardents, Harry dut attendre la fin du cours. Il avertit ses amis qu'il ne se sentait pas bien (ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un mensonge) et il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'interposa.

« Que faites-vous là, Potter? »

« Je voudrais voir le professeur Snape. »

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

« Il ne peut pas recevoir de visites. Son état est très grave. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Je ne donne pas aux élèves de renseignements sur mes patients! Demandez au directeur, peut-être vous éclairera-t-il. »

Effondré, Harry quitta les lieux.

Le directeur ? Non, impossible de s'adresser à Dumbledore. Le vieux rusé suspecterait ses motifs.

Comme Dumbledore l'avait sous-entendu, les secrets ne pouvaient être gardés longtemps à Poudlard. L'après-midi même les rumeurs se répandaient dans les couloirs. Après avoir trié les exagérations des faits probables, Harry parvint à la conclusion que Voldemort avait découvert la trahison de Snape et l'avait torturé. Snape avait réussi à envoyer un appel à l'Ordre du Phénix. Plusieurs membres, mené par Kingsley Shackelbolt, s'étaient précipités à la rescousse. A leur arrivée, Snape était inconscient. La bataille fut rude et remportée sur le fil grâce à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Peu désireux de l'affronter, Voldemort et ses laquais avaient fui, abandonnant Snape derrière eux.

Harry ne s'imaginait que trop bien ce que Snape avait dû endurer. Davantage même que les Londubat, les parents de Neville. Personne ne garderait sa raison intacte après une séance de torture menée par Voldemort en personne.

Harry attendit que minuit sonne, revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et retourna à l'infirmerie. Il trouva Snape seul, apparemment endormi. Il s'avança et lui toucha le bras. Snape n'eut aucune réaction. Harry approcha une chaise et s'assit près de lui.

Un gémissement le réveilla. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rappela où il était: au chevet de Snape. Celui-ci était à présent agité, murmurant de façon inintelligible, remuant les mains comme s'il cherchait à saisir quelque chose.

« Harry... »

Le cœur du garçon fit un bond. Pris d'une subite impulsion, il se leva et se débarrassa de sa cape. Il prit la main de Snape.

« Je suis là, Severus. »

La main se referma sur la sienne, presque douloureusement. Severus ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air hagard.

« Quoi? »

« Tout va bien, Severus. Tout va bien. »

Severus relâcha un peu son étreinte, ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Sans le lâcher, Harry s'assit à nouveau.

Quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. C'était bon. De crainte d'être tiré de ce merveilleux rêve, Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Cependant il revint progressivement à la réalité.

Il leva la tête. Severus tressaillit et retira sa main.

« Oh, tu es réveillé… Comment tu te sens? »

« Affreusement mal. »

Harry sourit.

« Alors tu es en train de guérir. »

« Que fais-tu là? »

« J'attendais ton réveil. »

« Pourquoi? »

Harry tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, puis il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pour te dire que je t'aime. »

Severus posa l'index sur la bouche de Harry, pour le faire taire, et il secoua la tête.

« Comme tu me crois à l'article de la mort, tu veux faire un geste chevaleresque à la Griffondor! Oublie ça. Je ne vais pas mourir de sitôt. »

« Evidemment que tu ne mourras pas! Je ne le permettrai pas! »

« Ta mégalomanie dépasse les bornes, Potter. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire empli de tristesse.

« Ne me parle pas du complexe du sauveur après ce que tu as fait hier! »

« Hier? Qu'est-ce que... »

Severus tenta de s'asseoir mais fut stoppé par la douleur.

« N'essaie pas de bouger, ne sois pas stupide! Ils t'ont torturé. Tu es couvert de blessures! »

« Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Voldemort a découvert que j'espionnais pour l'Ordre. »

« Tout le monde est au courant. Ne bouge pas. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé? »

« L'Ordre a envoyé une équipe et Dumbledore en personne est venu à ton secours. »

Severus leva un sourcil et parut se détendre.

« Il n'a rien pu voir te concernant : j'ai réussi. Il a découvert que j'avais révélé les plans de son attaque à Pré-au-lard, il y a deux semaines. Quand j'ai réalisé que ma couverture était brisée, j'ai fermé mon esprit. Je me suis plongé moi-même dans le coma. J'ai éteint mon esprit conscient. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de séquelles! Ils pouvaient torturer le corps, mais pas atteindre l'esprit! »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Je dois voir Dumbledore. »

« Je n'ose pas l'avertir. Je ne suis pas censé être là. Mais dès que je serai parti, tu pourras appeler madame Pomfresh. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais là. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis venu te dire que je t'aime. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, le visage de l'homme prit une étrange expression rêveuse. Puis un rictus ironique retroussa ses lèvres.

« Ne crois pas que ta vie en sera plus facile. »

Harry vint lui rendre visite chaque jour à l'infirmerie. Il avait décidé de ne pas dissimuler davantage qu'il ne haïssait plus Snape. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus jouer son rôle d'espion: nul besoin dorénavant de faire semblant de se détester. Hermione le félicita de ce changement.

« Enfin ! Tu gagnes en maturité! »

Ron fronça le nez.

« « Tu ne détestes plus ce connard graisseux, okay. Mais de là à le voir tous les jours! Beurk! »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et détourna la conversation sur le Quidditch. Il était trop heureux pour laisser Ron gâcher sa joie.

Harry racontait à Severus les détails de la vie de l'école. Au bout de quatre jours, Severus réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit. Son irascibilité allait croissant: il voulait reprendre une vie normale. Il s'enquérait toujours des Serpentards, ce qui obligeait Harry à prêter attention à ses ennemis. Le garçon le taquina:

« Tu aimes vraiment ces petits serpents, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr. Ce sont _mes_ serpents. »

« Possessif, on dirait... »

Severus le transperça de son regard incisif.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

Ce regard et ces mots eurent un effet des plus embarrassants sur Harry.

« Euh... Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Severus le fixa avec intensité.

« Tu... Tu as quelqu'un depuis... »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu es le seul que je veuille. »

Severus lui toucha le bras.

« File, Harry, ou nous serons dans une situation gênante... »

Une semaine plus tard, madame Pomfresh laissa Severus regagner ses appartements. Dumbledore insista pour qu'il se repose encore une semaine avant d'enseigner.

« Tu es sûr que se reposer veuille dire...? »

« Sûr et certain, Potter. »

« Harry. »

« Harry. J'en suis sûr. En outre, je ne me reposerai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas montré ce qui t'attend », dit Severus en soulevant Harry dans ses bras et le portant jusqu'à la chambre.

« Cela semble de mauvaise augure », commenta Harry en commençant à le déboutonner.

« Tu verras bien, répliqua Severus en le déposant sur le lit. Il y a longtemps que j'attends ça. »

Un frisson parcourut Harry, mais ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était de l'impatience.

Severus lui ôta ses lunettes, sa robe, lui laissant uniquement ses sous-vêtements. Il s'allongea près de lui. Il balaya la frange hors de ses yeux, le regardant si intensément que Harry sentit son corps s'enflammer. Puis il se pencha et Harry ferma les yeux pour recevoir le baiser qu'il avait refusé si souvent.

Cette fois, quand les lèvres chaudes et douces le touchèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Leurs langues se rejoignirent et leurs corps fusionnèrent, se mélangeant avec ardeur. Severus le provoquait, mordillant ses lèvres, les léchant, puis interrompant le baiser en se rejetant en arrière. Harry s'apprêtait à protester quand il vit Severus retirer sa robe.

Couvert seulement de son caleçon, Severus glissa sa jambe entre celles de Harry et captura de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent, plein de promesses.

Les préliminaires constituaient une expérience nouvelle pour Harry et il s'émerveillait de tout: les sons, les odeurs, les sensations. Il fut surpris de réaliser à quel point il voulait rendre le plaisir reçu. Il était très novice dans ce domaine, mais Severus répondait si ardemment à ses caresses que Harry sentait augmenter son désir. Pendant que Severus jouait avec son oreille, léchant et mordillant le lobe, Harry agaçait ses mamelons, provoquant des tressaillements de plaisir.

Comme s'il voulait lui prouver que chaque partie de son corps était érogène, Severus saisit le pied de Harry et commença à lécher les orteils, un par un, avec une lenteur affolante. La chaleur et la moiteur de la bouche étaient presque insupportables. Si Severus l'excitait autant avec sa langue sur un orteil, que se passerait-il ailleurs... Mais le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit, car Severus avait glissé la main dans son boxer et le caressait. Incapable d'endurer le confinement plus longtemps, Harry ôta son dernier vêtement. Severus l'imita. Quand plus rien ne les sépara, Severus frotta leurs membres l'un contre l'autre.

L'homme avait apparemment prévu une séance de torture, qui obligerait Harry à demander grâce. Mais elle devint une bataille de caresses, de recherche de domination entre les deux amants.

Quand Severus frôla doucement de sa joue le membre dressé, que son souffle chaud le chatouilla, Harry comprit que Severus allait prendre les commandes et faire de lui sa victime. Severus referma ses lèvres autour du gland. Harry sentit son plaisir se concentrer et ses hanches bondirent, mues par une vie propre.

« Dieux du ciel! » cria Harry d'une voix rauque.

Severus glissa sa langue démoniaque le long de son sexe. Quelle exquise torture ! Sentir cette bouche brûlante et humide l'envelopper! C'était parfaitement délectable! Et les lèvres appuyèrent plus fort en descendant, engloutissant le membre lentement jusqu'aux tréfonds, oh c'était si bon, et Severus y souffla pour l'agacer, avant de l'entourer encore de sa chaleur.

Harry gémit, son sexe palpitant. La bouche de Severus, inexorable, s'empara de lui plus franchement, l'aspirant, bougeant plus vite. C'était tellement fantastique que Harry ne pouvait contenir ni ses mouvements ni ses cris. Plus encore, Severus caressa et taquina ses testicules. Harry se tendit à l'extrême. Il voulait jouir maintenant mais Severus le relâcha et passa à la zone sensible du périnée, puis il glissa un doigt en lui, comme Harry aimait, l'étirant, le pénétrant, alors que sa bouche pratiquait sa magie sur le sexe... Quand Severus toucha l'endroit précis qui le fit se tordre de plaisir, l'extase qui le frappa fut si intense que le monde sembla se pétrifier un instant, avant qu'il ne soit submergé par ses sensations. Jouissant dans la bouche de Severus, Harry ferma les paupières et se laissa flotter béatement.

Quand il revint à lui, il vit Severus à ses côtés. Celui-ci l'embrassa et Harry goûta à sa propre saveur.

« Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle, haleta-t-il, et mes esprits. Quand je pourrai respirer et penser à nouveau, est-ce que tu me laisseras te faire la même chose? »

Severus le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Cela ne te plaira pas. »

« Pourquoi pas? J'ai toujours aimé le goût de ta peau, même quand je... »

Harry s'arrêta net, mais trop tard.

« Même quand je te répugnais », compléta Severus amèrement.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« C'est la vérité », dit Severus, détournant les yeux.

« J'étais ignoble. Pardonne-moi. »

« Cela ne sert à rien, à présent. »

Harry se rapprocha de Severus et posa la main sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi revenir sur ces mauvais souvenirs maintenant? » demanda-t-il.

« Crois-tu qu'oublier soit une chose aisée ? »

« Non. Je crois que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Je peux vivre avec ça. Je peux vivre avec la culpabilité. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Il faut que tu me donnes une autre chance. »

« Pendant tout ce temps, Harry, je voulais te faire l'amour. Pas seulement te sauter. »

« Je le sais. Maintenant je le sais. Pardonne-moi… ou non. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Mais laisse-moi essayer encore. »

« Comment expliques-tu qu'une personne cesse du jour au lendemain de ressentir du dégoût pour une autre? »

« J'étais idiot, j'avais peur. »

« Peur de quoi? De qui? D'un ancien Mangemort? »

« Peur d'être trop impliqué. Pour moi, c'était important de séparer le sexe... des autres trucs dont je ne voulais pas. C'était important qu'il s'agisse juste de sexe. »

« Juste de sexe », répéta Severus, sardonique.

« Je sais bien que c'est stupide. Mais je voulais croire que le sexe était quelque chose de sale. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'était moi et ma peur. »

Severus secoua la tête d'un air maintenant apaisé.

« Parfois j'oublie que tu as seulement dix-sept ans... »

Il souleva son bras gauche.

« J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai reçu cette marque. J'en étais très fier. »

Harry ne savait pas si cette comparaison l'aiderait. C'était à double tranchant.

« Je sais que j'avais la tête à l'envers, dit Harry, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, quand même… »

« Je vois. Tu te crois meilleur que je n'étais, bien entendu », rétorqua Severus, plus moqueur que sardonique cette fois.

« C'est différent, pas parce que je suis meilleur que toi. Mais parce que je ne me lie pas avec Voldemort, moi ! Aussi parce que... »

Harry se pelotonna contre Severus et commença à jouer avec ses mamelons, les modelant entre ses doigts.

« ... il y a ça entre nous. Et ça va marcher! »

« Quelle confiance en toi! »

Il était évident que Severus essayait de garder son air dédaigneux, mais sa voix était déjà rauque de désir.

« Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir à mon tour », l'invita Harry.

Il promena son regard sur le corps maigre couvert de cicatrices. S'il devait le juger avec objectivité, il le qualifierait de laid. Mais comment être objectif quand il ressentait tant de désir? Le sexe de Severus, à demi-dressé, quémandait des caresses, ses yeux sombres semblaient vouloir l'aspirer et Harry se perdit dans leur profondeur...

« S'il te plaît, Severus. J'en ai tellement envie! »

Severus prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains. Les mots semblaient l'avoir déserté et ses yeux brillaient. Il déglutit et acquiesça. Puis il prit possession des lèvres de Harry.

Quand le baiser s'acheva, le visage habituellement pâle de Severus était embrasé. Harry traça un chemin moite de baisers jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla avec ardeur.

« Tu aimes ça? »

Severus balbutia:

« Oui... »

« J'aimais quand tu me le faisais. »

« Je sais. Même quand tu ne me laissais pas t'embrasser, tu me laissais le faire. »

Harry éprouva un pincement au cœur en réalisant à quel point il avait blessé Severus. Il devait se racheter. Sa langue glissa le long du cou de son amant. Il sourit en le voyant s'étirer pour s'offrir davantage. Pendant qu'il léchait et embrassait la peau si sensible, il caressa le torse, effleurant parfois les mamelons; il savait que Severus était réceptif à ce geste. Severus accueillait toutes ces caresses comme s'il les avait attendues depuis des siècles. Avec précaution, Harry s'accroupit entre les jambes de Severus et s'étira jusqu'à poser les lèvres sur un des mamelons. Severus se cambra. Harry l'enroula de sa langue tout en pinçant l'autre. Il les sentit durcir tandis qu'ils devenaient pourpres, les suça l'un après l'autre, les effleurant de ses dents avec prudence.

Harry glissa plus bas, léchant le nombril. Pour l'exciter, il enfouit son visage dans la toison de son pubis. Severus, rendu incohérent par le désir, froissa le drap dans ses mains.

Harry caressa les cuisses et la peau si douce de l'aine. Severus était incroyablement contracté, son sexe dressé contre son ventre. Harry déposa des baisers en haut des cuisses, le faisant gémir. En réponse, le garçon prit délicatement les testicules dans ses mains; Severus se tordit. Prenant finalement son amant en pitié, Harry serra la base du sexe et approcha ses lèvres, lentement.

« Oh, Harry... »

Harry lécha son membre sur toute la longueur, le sentant palpiter. Une goutte de liqueur séminale suinta et il la lécha immédiatement.

« Mmm, tu as bon goût. »

L'expression de plaisir et de passion peinte sur le visage de Severus fit battre son cœur. Il retourna à sa tâche, léchant le membre, encore et encore, savourant les gouttes du liquide amer avant d'avaler. Severus frissonna et se cambra quand il prit le gland dans sa bouche. Harry descendit lentement, laissant ses lèvres frotter la peau fragile. Serrant toujours la garde, il continua ses succions dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, augmentant son rythme, engloutissant un peu plus. Avec l'autre main, il caressait toujours les testicules.

Quand Severus se projeta en avant et lui saisit la tête, Harry comprit qu'il était proche. Il suça plus goulûment et Severus se cambra une dernière fois, criant son nom et se répandant dans sa bouche. Harry but jusqu'à la dernière goutte et lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Quand il eût relâché Harry, hors d'haleine, son expression languide fit sourire le garçon.

« Pourquoi ce sourire satisfait? » s'enquit Severus.

« Oh rien. Il ne s'agit que de sexe, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je l'ignore encore. Tu restes cette nuit ou pas? »

Harry sentit que, en dépit du ton léger, la réponse était importante pour lui.

« Je sais que c'est risqué. Ce serait grave d'être surpris ensemble. Mais si tu veux que je reste, je le ferais. »

« Tu veux rester, oui ou non? »

« Bien sûr que je veux! »

Severus respira de nouveau, se détendit et se pelotonna contre Harry. Le lit était relativement étroit; ils dormiraient plus confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry entendit le murmure de Severus dans son oreille:

« Je ne suis pas dupe, petit démon. Tu restes seulement parce que tu sais que nous recommencerons demain matin... »

* * *

Je posterai le sequel dans quelques jours. Il s'appelle "Sans défense" et il explique le point de vue de Severus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le sequel de "Just sex". Il s'intitule "Defenceless".

**Auteur**: Ptyx

**Disclaimer**: le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et aucun profit n'est tiré de l'écriture de fics.

Merci à **Ptyx** pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire. Merci à **Zazaone**, ma beta-reader, à qui vous devez de lire un texte correct !

Ptyx et moi vous remercions de vos reviews !

* * *

**Partie 2: Sans défense**

(Severus POV)

Comme il avait le sommeil léger et qu'il n'était pas accoutumé à partager son lit, Severus se réveilla à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, il sursautait puis s'émerveillait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. L'odeur douce-amère venait bien de la peau moite de Harry. Il était réellement à ses côtés. Chaque fois, Severus l'entourait de son bras pour s'assurer qu'il serait là à son prochain réveil.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Harry lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Mais il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Severus savait pertinemment que les sentiments étaient inconstants à cet âge. Il avait vu le comportement de Harry changer radicalement en quelques semaines. Le mois de séparation lui avait peut-être ouvert les yeux sur l'erreur qu'il commettait. Ou peut-être était-ce la perspective de la mort de Severus.

Voir la mort en face avait changé Severus aussi. S'il n'avait pas cru sa dernière heure arrivée, il n'aurait plus jamais accepté Harry dans son lit.

Cela ne durerait pas, mais Severus ne s'était jamais imaginé le contraire. Après tout, ils n'avaient été réunis que par la luxure... Quelle ironie. Quant à lui, il ne savait trop que penser. En vérité, ses sentiments envers le garçon avaient toujours été aussi intenses qu'inexplicables. Quand Harry avait levé sur lui des yeux emplis de désir, un barrage avait cédé brutalement et Severus s'était laissé emporter par des sentiments toujours inexplicables, plus intenses aussi.

Par la suite, plus Harry le rejetait, plus Severus voulait le conquérir, lui prouver que le sexe pouvait être plus que ça. C'était devenu une obsession. Il y eut un moment, cependant, où l'humiliation devint intolérable. Severus dut renvoyer Harry, ou son amour-propre aurait été totalement détruit.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière Harry, Severus sentit les ténèbres l'engloutir, plus épaisses qu'auparavant. Il essaya bien de se concentrer sur sa routine, mais l'abattement lui collait à la peau. Il devint distrait : une erreur fatale pour un espion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres perçut quelque chose dans son esprit et comprit sa trahison. A la merci de Voldemort, Severus savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. L'image de Harry s'était imposée à lui. Pour le protéger, encore et toujours, il avait éteint son esprit.

Contre toute attente, Severus s'était réveillé pour trouver Harry à côté de son lit d'hôpital, lui déclarant son amour. Severus savait que c'était illusoire. Mais que ce garçon en particulier le choisisse comme cible de ses illusions lui donnait un agréable pincement au cœur.

Severus avait l'impression de recevoir une seconde chance et il ne voulait la gâcher pour rien au monde. Il voulait Harry et se battrait pour l'avoir.

Cette nuit venait de surpasser tous ses espoirs. Durant tout ce temps où ils ne partageaient que le sexe, Severus brûlait du désir de lui montrer davantage. Pourtant, lui non plus n'avait jamais connu de tels moments. Il avait eu des amants; certains étaient même satisfaisants. Mais aucun n'était aussi enthousiaste, aussi affectueux et aussi passionné que Harry. Severus réalisa finalement qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce qu'il voulait montrer à Harry. Seul ce garçon était capable d'éveiller de tels sentiments…

Harry s'étira, toujours au creux de ses bras, et ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Puis il sourit et l'enlaça.

« Severus... J'ai encore envie de toi. »

Severus enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à le mordiller. Lui aussi était troublé. Il connaissait bien le corps de son jeune amant, la manière dont il répondait au sien. Mais c'était désormais une autre histoire. Les lèvres de Severus cheminèrent au hasard sur son cou. Harry gémit et renversa la tête. Severus descendit progressivement le long de son corps, sentant les muscles se contracter. Il lécha un de ses mamelons avant de le mordiller et de le sucer, pendant qu'il manipulait l'autre entre ses doigts. Chaque sillon, chaque parcelle de peau reçut son attention. Il laissa un tracé de baiser adorateurs, du nombril au pubis, tout en tenant ses yeux clos. Il leva finalement la tête pour apprécier la rougeur qui couvrait les joues de Harry. Tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet, il saisit le lubrifiant, préparé spécialement quelques mois auparavant. La pensée que le garçon n'avait jamais fait vraiment l'amour lui donnait envie de le combler. Il prépara Harry avec lenteur et délicatesse, puis se positionna entre ses jambes. Il le regarda fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément quand il le pénétra d'un mouvement doux.

Pour la première fois, ils faisaient l'amour face à face. Severus resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne l'initiative de venir au-devant de son sexe gonflé. Alors il commença ses coups de reins, dans un rythme croissant. Harry répondit en allant à sa rencontre avec la même passion. Leurs corps s'éloignaient, se rejoignaient ardemment, dans une danse de séduction et d'appartenance. Tout en donnant et recevant du plaisir, Severus eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même assistait à la scène avec une joie incrédule. Harry gémissait d'extase, respirant profondément, le corps moite. Il était si beau, si plein de vie, il se donnait si complètement… Severus était enveloppé tout entier dans cette chaleur. C'était paradisiaque. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, à la recherche avide d'un contact de plus avec Harry. Celui-ci se tordait et se cabrait sous lui.

Severus aurait aimé lui faire l'amour indéfiniment, mais tous les deux étaient trop excités. Avec le temps, ils apprendraient probablement à faire durer ces moments, à se contrôler, mais alors qu'ils se découvraient l'un à l'autre, c'était impossible.

« Severus, murmura Harry, la voix rauque. S'il te plaît... »

Severus se pencha sur lui; leurs torses glissèrent l'un contre l'autre. Quand il sentit Harry trembler, son sexe palpita. Il voulait se déverser en lui, il voulait jouir avec lui. Il continua ses va-et-vient, agrippant férocement sa main pour s'accrocher à lui. Harry cria son nom et se cambra, alors qu'une secousse ébranlait Severus. Celui-ci atteint l'orgasme et il serra Harry contre lui pour partager sa volupté.

Lorsque les spasmes se calmèrent, Severus caressa le visage de Harry de ses doigts tremblants, comme pour vérifier la réalité de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Finalement il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras drapé possessivement autour de sa taille.

« Il faut que tu partes bientôt. Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bains d'abord... »

« Non, il est trop tard, dit Harry. Un sort de nettoyage suffira. Je prendrai une douche dans la tour de Griffondor. Et toi, tu dois te reposer... »

Severus sourit ironiquement.

« Cela va de soi. Monsieur le directeur me l'a ordonné et je lui obéis aveuglément. »

Il considéra Harry.

« Ce soir... »

« Je viendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses. Tu ignores ce qui peut arriver. Tu dois être très prudent. »

« Je serai prudent, Severus, et je viendrai. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Toujours. Severus agrippa l'incorrigible Griffondor pour un baiser passionné. Illusion ou pas, le garçon serait sa perte, parce que Severus était sans défense contre lui.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture. Ptyx a écrit beaucoup d'autres snarry, que vous trouverez sur son site (lien dans ma page de profil). Ce fut un privilège pour moi de traduire "Just sex" et je la remercie de son autorisation. 


End file.
